Last Chance at
by Zombie450AriesBournePrincess
Summary: She had told herself she wasn't coming back to this place. She had made a promise to herself that when she walked out 2 and half years ago that she wouldn't be coming back. Yet here she was. She had the itch to be in the ring again. She just wasn't sure she still had it in her to be on top again. This is Taylah's last chance at life, love, happiness and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

She had told herself she wasn't coming back to this place. She had made a promise to herself that when she walked out 2 and half years ago that she wouldn't be coming back. Yet here she was. Her only motive, she was bored and the itch to be in the ring again was far too much these days. She had started out in OVW, moved onto FCW before she had made the main roster.

She had got to the arena bright and early, just like planned. Her return was supposed to be a shock. She still wasn't clear on what she had signed on for. At the time she didn't care. As long as she was back in the ring doing something. It had pained her more to be away then to actually face her fear of stepping back into the ring for real.

"Taylah, so glad you could make it," Hunter said running into her in the hallway.

"Oddly enough it's good to be back," she replied shaking Hunter's offered hand.

"I bet you wanna know what you are going to be doing?" Hunter asked. Taylah nodded. That would be a good place to start. Is what she wanted to say but she bit her tongue. "We're gonna get you built up for a few weeks. It's explained in this," Hunter told her handing over her script. "Just the men we need. Colby, Jon, Joe come meet the lovely diva you will be working with." Hunter motioned for the 3 guys to come over. Taylah had a nervous smile on her face. She was a huge fan of theirs.

"Taylah, meet the Hounds of Justice. Colby, Jon and Joe," Hunter said. "I leave you in good hands. If you need anything, Taylah, you know where to find me," Hunter said walking off.

"Couldn't stay gone could you?" Colby asked. She shook her head. Her injury and her departure were no secret.

"It's the only promise I have ever made to myself that I have broken. Don't get me wrong, I was happy in my every day-to-day life, but the ring kept calling my name," she offered them as her explanation.

"Most divas don't come back once they leave," Jon smirked.

"I'm not like most divas," she snapped. "If you have a problem with me, I suggest you tell me now," she demanded.

"Feisty, I like you," Jon smirked earning an eye roll from Taylah. He liked her but it was more fun to tease her.

"You'll get use to him. You been in the ring yet?" Joe asked. She shook her head. That had been the one thing she knew she should have done sooner, but part of her was still freaked out. She had plenty of time now to get back into the ring. It wasn't as if she had forgotten how to wrestle, she was just a little rusty. She had been in a ring alittle over 6 months ago. She worked on the little things just to make sure she still had it in her.

"I had to meet with Hunter first. I'm headed to the ring in few minutes though. I haven't exactly been in a ring in about 6 months now. Good thing I got time to knock off some ring rust," She told them.

"You should have stepped into the ring before ever thinking about returning. Just so you knew how it felt," Jon told her walking off. It was going to be a fun few weeks ahead for her.

"Seriously less you pay attention to him at times the better you'll be in the long run," Colby told her. "Enjoy your time back in the ring." Taylah thanked them and headed off to the divas locker room to get changed in some work out clothes. The room still was empty. One bag had joined hers. She quickly got ready and headed out. She was pulling her hair up as she walked down the ramp.

"I was told to be here early so I could go over a few moves with a diva. Wasn't told who, wasn't told if it would be a newbie or some diva returning or another diva on the roster," Nattie said leaning on the ropes. "Tay, what brings up back to the WWE?" Taylah got into the ring shrugging her shoulders.

"Bored sitting at home. I walked away with an injury, I promised myself I wouldn't come back. I wouldn't put my body on the line again. But after spending a year rehabbing my knee and another year trying to sort my life out. I realized this is where I wanted to be. Walking away was stupid on my part," Taylah explained hoping Nat would understand where she was coming from.

"Injuries can be scary. You thought it was best to call it quits before anyone else could tell you. Tay, you'll know when it's time to hang the boots up, but now isn't the time for that," Nattie told her. Taylah nodded and they got right into. Nat could feel Taylah was holding back. "Don't be scared Tay, don't hold back on yourself." Taylah nodded and went full force. Slowly the ring rust had got knocked off. Personally she didn't think she was back to 100 percent yet but she was slowly getting there. She had got Nattie in the perfect position for a moonsault off the top rope. She went up top feeling her nerves come out. It was this move where she had busted her knee. Taking a deep breath to relax her nerves, she jumped executing the move perfectly. Taylah got up holding a hand to Nattie. "See nothing to worry about," Nat told her giving her a hug. "Anything else you wanna work on?"

"Not today, thanks for this Nat. Mind helping out tomorrow?" Taylah asked. "Don't think you have to. I can always find someone else," Taylah explained.

"I just have this whole total divas thing tomorrow, I'm sorry," Nat told her.

"Nah, it's fine really. I can find someone else. No big deal," Taylah told her pushing the thought away. It really didn't bother her. She could find someone else to grapple with tomorrow. On her days off she knew she would have to stay in Tampa and get some training done at the performance center. She had just moved to Las Vegas. She needed a change of scenery. Taylah made her way back to the divas locker room to shower and get changed for the show. She wore a dark blue dress that stopped mid-thigh paired with white killer heels. Her brunette hair was left down, stopping in the middle of her back. Her bright blue eyes sparkled through her smoky eyes. She headed to catering to get a bite to eat. She sat down with her sandwich and a bottle of water.

"What are you doing here? Visiting?" Taylah looked up to see Kofi sitting down with her.

"You best believe, I'm back," Taylah grinned.

"Say it ain't so?" TJ asked sitting down. "Nat told me," he explained. Taylah nodded seeing the hounds walk in.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"Sweetheart?" Taylah asked looking at him. "The day I become your sweetheart is not only the day we see pigs fly but hell freezes over as well," Taylah told him getting up. "I'll see you boys around." They nodded letting her walk off. She could hear 2 out of the 3 guys laughing. "Moping doesn't suit you, Jon," Taylah smirked turning to look at them.

"I'm not moping, Tay," Jon snorted walking off to where he was needed at. Taylah rolled her eyes. She gave the other two guys smiles as they walked off. She hated that she had let Jon crawl his way under her skin. She sighed leaning against the wall across from the door the hounds had just walked through. When she signed her name on the dotted line she wasn't sure what to expect with coming back but this wasn't it. See took her spot ready to walk into the room when the hounds walked out. She had bumped into Jon. "Watch where you're going, princess," Jon smirked walking off. She received smug looks from the other two. Her eyes traveled down the hall the way they stalked off.

"Taylie, it's wonderful of you to join us," Steph said as Taylah entered the room.

"It's wonderful to be back," she replied shaking Steph's hand.

"What's she doing here?" Randy growled coming into the room.

"Hello, Randall," Taylah smirked. "I'm back baby, Steph, I'll talk to you later. Bye Randall," she gave him a wave walking out a smile plastered on her face. Coming back didn't seem so horrible at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter changes the rating of the story. Feel free to skip over the sex scene at the end of this one. It took on a life of its own. Thank you to those that have taken an interest in this story.**

* * *

Taylah enjoyed her first day back. She knew that from here on out, it was going to get harder and eventually she wasn't gonna have a choice. She would have to step into the ring against one of the divas. She hadn't even made it out in front of the crowd tonight but she heard their reaction. They were happy she was back. At least most of them. She was happy that she was able to travel alone. She loved the peace and quiet. The chance to let the adrenaline drain from her system after a show. It was easier for her to do so alone.

She was at the arena early wanting to get some more done in the ring. She still wasn't sure who she was going to step in the ring with this morning. All she knew it was gonna be one of the guys from The Shield. She wore booty shorts and a sports bra. Honestly she still wore less to the ring. She was in the middle of the ring doing some stretches.

"Well, well, well, I can't call you sweetheart," Jon smirked slipping into the ring placing his hands on her hips standing behind her. He let his right thumb run over the bright blue and green hummingbird that was on her hip. Taylah froze with heat rising from within her. "Can I call you my sexy little hummingbird?" Jon asked in her ear. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen more. Jon back away from her and leave her alone or they go back to her hotel room and they get to know each other a little better without any clothes on.

"Do as you want," Taylah told him straightening up. She knew how it sounded. She smirked hearing him growl. "Too much for ya, bucko?" Tay asked turning around. Jon composed himself smirking at her. He locked up with her getting their training session started.

"You can't handle me," Jon smirked. Taylah clotheslined Jon.

"You seem so sure of yourself," Taylah smirked standing over him. Jon pulled her legs out from under her sending her to the mat on her back.

"I like a women on her back," Jon smirked. That had fired Taylah up. She let loose on him. Instead of having a wrestling match they found the pretty much had themselves a brawl on their hands. Taylah drop kicked Jon. She had quickly climbed up top but Jon got up pulling her down. He went for the three count but Taylah rolled him up quickly counting to three.

"I like a man who can admit defeat," Taylah smirked rolling out of the ring leaving a stunned but a very impressed Jon in the ring on his knees. Taylah turned to look at him. "A man who can beg on his knees is always a turn on," she winked at him walking off a little more sway in her hips. Since she couldn't get him to stop bugging her, she might as well join him. Though she was finding it hard to really resist him. She downed a bottle of water not sure if she was trying to cool herself down from the training session she had with Jon or the heat that raised within her. The warm water that cascaded down her sore body felt good. She could feel herself relax.

"Sorry I had to bail this morning," Nat replied walking into the locker room. Taylah looked up from her bags. All she had on was her bra and panties. She was busy looking for something to wear. She didn't have anything to do for the Smackdown tapings.

"It's fine. I had pretty good training session anyway. Don't sweat it," Tay told her digging out blue jeans and a white tank top.

"Alright, girl. If you ever need me to help go over a few things, you know where I'm at," Nat told her heading out. Taylah soon followed Nat out the door. She made her way to catering. She grabbed some fruit and a bottle of water. She went to walk by the table the hounds of justice were at when a chair skipped to a stop in front of her. She looked up from the chair none to impressed. She went to walk around the chair but Jon made her stop.

"You sit in it, sexy little hummingbird," Jon smirked leaning back in his chair.

"Really? I thought I could hit you over the head with it," Taylah shot back pulling the chair closer to the table. "to knock the smugness right outta you, then again I don't think that would be enough."

"Not only do we gotta deal with his shit when you're around but now you too?" Colby asked shaking his head a faint smile could be seen.

"They have each other to entertain now. That or they need to get it in already," Joe chuckled. Taylah glanced up at Jon seeing that he had a serious face on. She knew she couldn't ignore the way Jon made her feel earlier. She hadn't been with anyone since her break up over 8 months ago.

"It wouldn't hurt to get laid," Taylah said seriously getting up. "I'll get right on that," sarcasm dripped from her voice. She went to walk away but didn't budge. "Did you guys need something?"

"Nope, just giving you a place to sit well you ate, you didn't even touch it," Joe pointed out.

"Kinda lost my appetite," Taylah replied picking her juice up. With one last look at Jon she took off. There was no way she could act on her feelings for Jon. She came back to wrestle again not find someone to hook up with or even fall for. Growing up all her boyfriends had been serious and none of them wanted to be a wrestler or were one.

"You need to let loose and have some unadulterated fun." Taylah didn't even have to look to see that it was Jon that had caught up to her.

"I don't need sex from you to have fun," She shot back stopping at the divas locker room.

"Room 1057, think about it." With that Jon had walked off leaving a nervous and confused Taylah behind. Did she want that? Could she go through with it? Would it really hurt? What was the worst that could happen? They were both adults in this. She could feel herself growing wet just thinking about the things that he could do to her. How amazing she could feel. It would be far better than her doing it herself.

All night all she could think about was the offer Jon gave her. It was wrong on so many levels but he had offered and she would only be accepting. No feelings needed to be put in to whatever it was they were going to be. His room was only two doors down from hers. She licked her lips knocking on the door.

"I wasn't expecting you to show, little sexy h," Jon smirked leaning against the door frame.

"I wasn't going to," Taylah shot at him. "But, well, here I am." She knew it did her no good to argue with him.

"Here you are. You come into this room, there is no getting out of this. You can walk away now, if that's what you want," Jon laid it all out on the table. Taylah looked back to her room. She could escape and never have to get involved with him in any way other than colleagues. As much as she told herself she didn't want this her damp panties told a different story. She looked back at Jon.

"You gonna move outta my way or what?" She asked stepping closer. Jon smirked stepping to the side. He hadn't expected her to jump into his bed so soon but now that she was in his room he was gonna have some fun with her.

Taylah was quick to strip down to just her white bra and panties. Jon licked his lips seeing her on his bed waiting for him. She pulled his shirt off leaving his basketball shorts on. Jon joined her on the bed. Her lips met his in a fiery kiss. Hands roamed where they pleased. Taylah gasped into the kiss feeling Jon's hand push its it way inside her bra, cupping her breast.

Jon took his time getting to know her body with his month. He loved to make her moan and gasp out. He had got her bra off throwing it to the floor. He nibbled on her right nipple, his callused hand worked its way under her panties finding she was already soaked. Jon bit down on her nipple pulling slightly as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her.

"Fuck, Jon," she moaned tossing her head back. He kept moving his fingers within her, kissing his way down her body. He literally tore her panties off. Taylah hadn't even noticed, she was to busy being in bliss to even care. Jon's mouth attacked her clit, his fingers pumping into her faster. She couldn't hold any longer and she came all over his fingers. He slowly licked her clean making her roused once more.

Taylah got to her knees pushing, Jon down onto his back. She tugged at his shorts. He lifted his lips up letting her take them off, his cock springing up. Taylah licked her lips, giving Jon a devilish grin. She slowly licked the pre cum off his tip. She licked down his shaft, gently sucking on his balls, licking back up to his tip. Jon sat up on his elbows and watched as she slowly took his cock into her mouth.

She was going too slow for Jon's liking. He started to thrust up into her mouth. Taylah moaned around his cock. She started to play with his balls as she sucked him off. With a growl Jon stopped her. He didn't wanna cum in her mouth. No, he had other plans. Taylah freed his cock from her mouth. She crawled over top of him. She crashed her lips against his well she sunk down on his cock. She moaned into the kiss.

Jon held onto her hips as she rode him hard. With the need to be in control Jon flipped them over and thrusted into her hard and fast. The bed hitting the wall, grunts from Jon and moans from Taylah filled the room. Jon sped his speed up feeling her walls tighten around him. He pushed into her one last time as they came together. Jon fell to the side of her. They both laid in total bliss regaining their breath.


	3. Chapter 3

With some down time today I was able to finish this chapter. Happy Easter, to those that don't celebrate Happy Sunday.

* * *

For the past week all Taylah could think about was her night with Jon. Being with him felt like her very own piece of heaven. She hadn't saw since that night. She kept her distance. She couldn't control herself around him. That was a given. She spent her days off at the performance center. She still needed to finish up with her apartment in Orlando.

"I guess you're the lucky one," Taylah said getting up from the matt.

"Yup, Jon's been acting weirder than normal this last week." Taylah knew why but she wasn't going to fill Colby in on that fact. "Anything you wanna work on or just a little of everything?" Colby asked getting into the ring with her. He didn't mind stepping into the ring with her, she knew what she was doing.

"Corkscrew moonsault," Taylah told him. "It was the move that took me out 2 years ago." She had done this move a ton of times before, it wasn't any different when she went to execute it. But with a miss calculation she landed wrong with her leg bent under her busting her knee up badly. A huge part of that was because she didn't have her focus on the match at hand. She knew she shouldn't have went to the top when all she could think about was her lying, cheating ex. But she had and now she was living through that mistake.

"You sure?" Colby asked. She shook her head. She really wasn't ready. She had to do this move in order to get past it. She did it in the foam pit over the weekend. Now she needed to master the move in the ring. "If you're not ready to do the move, we can just sit here," Colby suggested.

"We could, but I can't let this move get the best of me," Taylah told him. Colby nodded understanding it. Taylah stood on the top rope as Colby laid on the mat for her.

"Breath, clear your mind and relax," Colby told her. Taylah did as told. She knew this move inside and out. Standing on the top turn buckle, she closed her eyes getting her body to relax. She cleared her mind and jumped. Turning and twisting in the air felt like slow motion. "You ok?" Colby asked once Taylah landed perfectly.

"Better than ever," Taylah replied jumping to her feet. She held a hand out to Colby helping him up. It had felt good to get the first time out of the way.

"You really couldn't stay away could you?" Colby asked. They walked backstage together.

"I tried, told myself I wouldn't be any good at wrestling but here I am. I just wasn't ready to leave yet. I'll know when it's time to walk away."

"Taylah, can we talk for a second?" She nodded waving to Colby walking off with Jon. "About last week," Jon started to say.

"If you're worried about me getting pregnant, don't. I have the implant in my arm. I'm not that stupid. I've learned a long time ago to have some sort of protection. Can't always leave it up to the man," Taylah shot at him going to walk off.

"That's not it, but it's good to know," Jon called after her catching up with her.

"Then what?" Taylah asked turning around colliding into him.

"I wasn't using you," he started to say.

"I didn't think you were. I'm an adult, I came to you. Frankly who really gives a shit if you used me, because I sure as hell don't. Are we done here?" There was just something about him that drove her nuts. She found it was easier to act like she couldn't stand him. Ignorance was bliss.

"No, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jon snapped having heard enough of Taylah and her attitude.

"You?" Taylah spit out. She took a deep breath running a hand through her hair. "We had a pretty freaking amazing time last week, at least on my part. Either we become fuck buddies or we find a way to be friends. The last thing I want or even need is a relationship," she told him laying it all out there for him. "I gotta jet and get ready for the show, but get back to me when you know what it is you want."

"Let me guess the offer wont last long?" Jon smirked.

"It'll last as long as it takes you to figure out what it is you want," Taylah told him walking off. Like she kept telling herself. She didn't want a relationship right now or anywhere in the near future. She wasn't ruling it out. She headed to the divas locker room seeing most the divas there. She didn't have a problem with any of them.

"Taylah, you heard the latest rumors?" Eva Marie asked a smug look on her face.

"That I don't give a shit about it?" Taylah asked back going to her locker.

"You should," Summer Rae added in.

"Why's that?" Taylah asked getting annoyed with them. Seriously how hard was it just to say whatever it was on your mind? She thought it was pretty damn easy. "I don't have time for little games. Either tell me or don't. I don't care either way," Taylah snapped at them.

"We saw you walk out of Jon's room last week in the middle of the night," Eva smirked.

"You're wrong. I walked out of his room in the morning well past 6. Does it really matter what the hell I did on my time? Both of you need your own life and stay the hell out of mine," she growled going to take a shower. She hated people who thought they needed to get into her business. She got dressed in the black and purple dress she was to wear and headed out to find her spot for the segment. She rolled her eyes seeing Eva and Summer all over the shield. Taylah took her spot leaning against the wall. She kept an eye on Jon and the two divas that were trying to get on her nervous. When action was called Taylah made sure she looked annoyed.

"What the heck was that last week, Ambrose?" Taylah asked pushing herself from the wall seeing the Hounds approach.

"You were in the way Taylie. You need to watch where you are going," Jon smirked back towering over her.

"Watch yourself, Ambrose," Taylah told him going to step past him. He grabbed her arm.

"I don't do well with threats, I don't play well with others. The only one that needs to watch themselves around here, is you," Jon told her. She looked behind him to see the smug looks on Colby and Joe's faces.

"You don't scare me," Taylah smirked pulling free from Jon's grip, "I don't scare as easy as everyone else," she told them walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Taylie, for the past two weeks we've seen you with the shield, are you back?" Renee asked.

"Am I back?" Taylie asked hearing the cheers. "Yes, I am back," she smirked. Her smirk faded seeing the three men who had walked up. "Ain't I just a pleased pickle to see the three of you!" She was able to keep her composure under control though.

"You should be doll, we're kinda a big deal around here." She rolled her eyes at that.

"If you want something then say it but if you don't, then go on your merry little way."

"You can't demand things from us," Colby stated stepping forward. Jon held him back getting into her face.

"We want to help you, doll, that's all," Jon stated.

"Help me?" She questioned. "I don't need your help," she replied poking Jon in the chest.

"Really, sweetheart?" Joe asked stepping closer. "You've been gone for a hell of a long time. They all forgot about you, but we didn't. We know the greatness that you are capable of."

"What the hell does that mean? And they didn't forget about me," she snapped.

"It means with the right help from the right people, you will be the best diva this company has. You sure about that? You've been back now for three weeks, I haven't seen you out there in that ring yet? You're old news," Jon told her walking off.

"Taylie, you need to believe us, here. Why do we really care about you?" Colby questioned going to catch up with the other two. Taylah stood there watching as they left.

"You know Renee, I hate to admit it, but they could be right," Taylah said walking off. She pulled her phone out to see she had a new text.

_'Just cuz u went back now, doesn't mean shit to me, Taylah. I'll find u & make u pay!'_

Taylah froze reading the text over. She didn't need to know who it was from, that she already knew. He was supposed to be in prison for another 4 years.

"This last week has been hell." Taylah quickly put her phone away to look at Jon. The last thing she needed was for anyone she worked with to find out but what took place well she was gone for the last 2 and half years.

"Why's that? Couldn't fuck who you wanted, when you wanted? That is a shame," She retorted with sarcasm.

"What's your deal today?"

"Same as always, Jon. But uh do explain what's got you all bent outta shape."

"Yea, how about I don't," he said walking off. Taylah sighed. She really had been a bitch to Jon for no real reason. She shouldn't have took her anger out on him. She'd apologize to him later. She went to catering and got a cold bottle of water. She smiled seeing a few of the girls.

"When do you get to wrestle again? Isn't that why you came back?" Eva asked.

"At least I have a storyline and I'm on TV every week, well you're dealing with family problems on a TV show. Silly me, I thought when you joined WWE you were to wrestle, not be on some TV show. At least the other Total Diva's can wrestle and are seen most weeks on TV, well you sit on the side line because you still gotta learn," she retorted.

"You never did say who you have been training with," Nattie said to avoid the fight that was sure to happen.

"Jon and Colby have been big helps."

"Speaking of Jon, what's going on there?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing really. It's easier to piss each other off. I hardly ever doubt we could go without fighting," she told them. She was starting to hate that she couldn't get along with Jon. How can you have such an incredible night with the person you can't get even get along with?

"But you slept with him?" Brie asked.

"Doesn't mean anything. We were both surprised, I even went to him when he invited me."

"You do crazy things out of desperation," Nikki said, the other girls nodding along.

"I wasn't desperate," she retorted getting up. She hid out in the locker room until it was time to head out. She really couldn't deal with anything. She had only been back three weeks and everything was already messed up.

Getting her belongs she headed out going to the hotel. She tossed her bags into her room and headed down to the bar. She got a vodka martini. She wasn't one for drinking. She'd have a glass of wine or champagne. It was very rare for her to drink anything else. Only when something was bothering her. She was so lost in her mind she hadn't even noticed Jon join her or order a scotch on the rocks.

"I know we haven't been on the best of terms but that doesn't give you the right to ignore me little h." Taylah looked at him barely cracking a smile at his joke. "What's got you down?" She pulled her phone out and opened the message that had been on her mind since she read it.

"I wasn't snapping at you because you were bothering me or anything like that, it's just someone from my past has shown back up after 14 months. He kinda scares me," Taylah told him showing him the message.

"What do you owe him? Who is he?" Jon asked trying to get the blanks filled in.

"I wont tell you down here," she told him getting up. She paid for her drink and went up to her room, Jon coming with her. They both sat on the bed. It was easier if she didn't face him. She hadn't talked to anyone about this other than her therapist.

"You don't have to spill your guts out to me, if you don't want to," Jon told her seeing how uncomfortable she was. She was happy for that but she needed to talk to someone about this.

"Someone that I was friends with, when I left with my injury. He saw how depressed I had become and he got me Oxycontin, meth and heron," she paused to pull the sleeve of her shirt up pointing out the faint marks. "They're hard to see but I know they are there. I was desperate for my next fix. We got high together and for a brief moment in time, I forgot about my pain, how it hurt to walk away from what I loved. When we were high, he wanted his payment, and it wasn't in the form of cash. I wasn't about to have sex with him. He was ready to rape me if I wouldn't have fought him back and got away."

"I know about drug abuse, but the rape part, that I have no words for. To come back from all of that only makes you stronger, Taylah."

"Thanks for that, Jon. But I don't need to be comforted or pity, I just needed someone to talk to about it. He uh went to prison a few days later but now he's out early and he'll be looking for me. I'm just happy that I no longer live in Tampa."

"You may not want the comfort part," Jon began to say pulling her into his body. "But, you got it." Taylah gave a weak smile he couldn't see and let the tears out. In this moment she was happy to have Jon here with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylah woke up to the feeling of being held tight. For a brief second she let herself enjoy the feeling. Panic quickly set in and she pulled the arms away from her body jumping out of her bed. That movement alone had Jon stirring awake.

"What the hell?" Jon snapped his voice full of sleep.

"You gotta leave, Jon," Taylah told him her eyes filling up with tears, walking to the door.

"What?" Jon asked. He had calmed down seeing that something was wrong with Taylah.

"You need to go," Taylah told him sliding down the door. She pulled her knees to her chest holding them in place. Her forehead rested on her knees as the tears started to freely fall from her eyes. He had never been the person to feel the need to comfort someone especially a crying woman. He sat on the floor next to her, pulling her body into him. She slid down the floor resting her head on his lap. Jon rubbed her back well he played with her dark brown hair.

"I'm not going to leave you like this." Taylah sniffled turning to look up at him.

"I'm not your concern, Jon. You don't even know me, I'm just being pathetic," Taylah tried to reason with him. She had never found it easy to let people in. Once they were in they always had the tendency to hurt her further. Pushing people away was best for her. "You should really go," She told him getting to her feet crossing her arms over her chest.

"If I don't?" Jon challenged standing up to tower above her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Suit yourself," she stated. She went back to the main part of the room and got everything she needed for a shower.

She didn't let the tears that had built up escape until she was under the hot water that poured down on her. She kept telling herself that part of her life was over with. She got help for her drug problem, she worked so hard to get her life back in her own hands. Vince, Stephanie and even Hunter had helped her out. She needed the help and she went to them for it. They didn't hesitate either. With her life crashing down around her, she realized she didn't have control of her life. That was a sickening feeling to have. She wanted to believe that he had only made a fake threat to get under her skin. With her water running cold she was forced to get out.

She was shocked to see that Jon was sitting on the bed when she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. She went about her room ignoring him. His eyes danced around the room following her every move. She perched herself on the edge of the bed her back to him.

"I'm not some charity case. I can take care of myself," she started to tell him looking at the pale white wall across from her. "I'm not just some bitch, Jon. I do appreciate you listening to my problems, I just have this problem," she was saying when Jon cut her off.

"Of letting people help you? Or maybe letting them in? Which one is it?" Jon asked on the verge of snapping.

"Both. Growing up, it had always been me versus my brother and my dad. I didn't get the chance to ever know my mom. Complications during birth. They blamed me, my dad couldn't look at me because I was too much like her. I wanted a happy childhood but I never got it. I waited for someone to save me, but it never happened. I learned very quickly that I didn't need help from anyone. It's easier to push people away then let them in so they can't just turn around and hurt me." It was the second time in a 24 hour period she found herself pouring her heart out to him. "I really didn't mean to unload like that. I really don't know what has gotten into me," she got up to pace around the room. "I really am an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Taylah. You've went pretty much all your life without having someone who wanted to be there for you. Now you do."

"Why do you care? You don't even know me? I sure in the hell don't care about you," she yelled flinging her arms in the air turning to look at him.

"At least that's what you think. I really don't care, but I can see you need someone and it's easier to talk to someone you don't know. I get the drug abuse and having a crappy past. I'm not going to judge you because of the shit you have over came. Don't you feel better now that you have talked about it? Honestly?" She did feel better but she also felt worse.

"Both actually. It's nice to be able to tell someone about everything but at the same time, I need to protect myself and the best way for me to do that is by not telling any one person I work with. After all it is my personal life."

"Are you worried that I'll go around telling people your shit?" Jon asked with an amused smirk on his face. "That's just childish. I know how to keep my mouth shut."

"Of course I'm worried about that!" Taylah exclaimed walking to the door. "I don't judge people either. I'm staving, you coming?"

"Is the almighty Taylah inviting me?" Asked Jon. "You buying?"

"I guess it's the least I could do for you after unloading the way I did," she replied pulling the door open. She made sure she had her key card before letting the door close.

"Don't think you have to pay me back for listening to your problems. I was being friendly," Jon told her pushing the down button for the elevator.

"Friendly?" She challenged. "We're not even friends, Jon," Taylah told him with a sigh stepping into the elevator. "We get on each others nerves. We fucked once and now I find myself pouring my heart out to you."

"I never once said you get on my nerves. If I didn't wanna hear it, I would have left you alone, I would have never stayed to hear you out. We all have fucked up pasts. We can either move past it and be better because of it or we can pity ourselves and let it ruin our future." Taylah found herself nodding along to what he had said. She could see his point. "Don't let this one thing screw you up."

"I think that's what I needed to hear. Maybe we can be friends, as long as you don't get on my nerves."

"I'll try my hardest," replied Jon with a smirk. Taylah found a small chuckle escape. Stepping off the elevator they headed to the breakfast bar. After getting their food they joined Joe and Colby.

"Where were you last night?" Colby asked putting his cup down.

"With a friend, she needed a friend to be there for her," Jon replied back sending a small wink Taylah's way.

"We're headed to the gym later, you wanna join us?" Joe asked looking at Taylah.

"Sure," she replied with a smile. She was allowed to have a break down after everything she had went through. She was happy to learn that Jon wanted to be there for her. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

After her work out at the gym, Taylah headed back to the hotel. She wasn't needed at the Smackdown tapings so she decided to head out. Before making her way home to Las Vegas for the next few days. She went to Texas. She needed to see someone and find out what was really going on.

"Taylah, so nice of ya to stop by. What are you doing here? The last time I saw you was six months ago looking for Ryder. You in trouble?" She had expected to be greeted with hostility by her, of all people.

"Rox, it's a bit different this time. I just need to talk to my brother about something. He home?" Well she was in rehab for her drug addictions and one of the steps to overcome her situation she had to reach out to her brother and father and slowly make amends for everything that has occurred with them in the past. A lot of forgiveness needed to happen. Slowly over a period of a year they had worked through everything. They weren't as close as most families but things with them had been fixed. She had left that part out well telling Jon about her past.

"He's napping. He works the grave yard shit this week. He'll be up shortly. Go on inside and wait for him. Do you need anything?" Taylah shook her head.

"I'm good," she replied pulling her phone from her pocket feeling the vibrations. "I need to take this." Taylah walked off a ways answering her phone. "What do I owe this pleasure?" Taylah asked a smile coming to the surface.

"I think I might prefer this Taylah over the bitchy one," Jon replied back instead of answering her question.

"I've always preferred this Taylah, it was easy to let the bitchy one stay out at all times. You calling to check up on me?" Most the time the thought of someone calling to cheek on her would send her blood past the point of boiling, but it was comforting when Jon did it.

"No, we ain't dating. I'm just bored." Just the way he had said that hurt her. Did she mean so little to him? "What are you doing?"

"Taylah Lillith Valetta." Was being yelled before she could reply. Tay turned around holding a finger up.

"Who's that?" Jon asked feeling jealousy start to bubble in the pit of his stomach. Worry was quick to set in, when he remembered what she had told him.

"I'll explain later. I gotta go. Later," Taylah said quickly ending the call. "Ryder, you got a few minutes?"

"Dad, know you're in town?" Taylah shook her head. "You should go visit him." Yet again she shook her head. One of the few reasons everyone forgave so easily, their father had been diagnosed with liver cancer. He only had a year to live at the most. That's when it had set in that life really is short and it's best to spend it with family and not be in some petty fight with them.

"I didn't come here to talk about Dad." She'd make a trip over to see him. "Dixon got out of prison. And is coming to get me. Or so that's what the text says."

"I have my family here, Taylah. I can't go with you to protect you. If you want that, then come home."

"I don't need that either," Taylah yelled. "I need you to check and see if he really did get out or if it's one of his buddies being stupid. That's all I need."

"I can't go do that, Taylah. This is my job we're talking about."

"I get, Ryder. I get that we haven't been close over the years and we've both shut the other person out. I can take care of myself, I just need to know if I need to keep an eye on my back. That's all I need. A small favor. You know the things he was going to do. I'm past it really but I just need to know, Ryder. I don't need to know the specifics. Just is he out or not."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do for you. Go inside and I'll make a few phone calls." Taylah nodded at her brother and headed inside. She slipped her shoes off knowing better to step on their pristine white carpet.

"Still clean, are you?" Roxanne asked the moment she spotted Taylah. Growing up they had been friends but things happen and they grew apart and Roxanne found herself in the arms of Ryder.

"We all know about going off the beaten trail in life, Rox. You included." Taylah hadn't wanted to bring the past up but it seemed that Roxanne was hell-bent on it.

"I didn't cause a wild-fire in my wake either. You want everyone to feel sorry for you because you grew up with your father regretting ever making you and to your brother all you ever were to him was a thorn in his side. You had to hit rock bottom and come crawling back here to make amends."

"Say what you want Rox, I really don't care any more. The past is best left in the past."

"Everything alright in here?" Ryder asked walking into the house.

"Just peachy, bro," Taylah replied looking at him. "So?"

"He had got into a fight at the prison a few days before his release and well they gave him more time. So I don't know who would send the message. Who wants to mess with you that bad?"

"I really don't know," Taylah sighed. She thought about it but no one came to mind. Sure there was plenty of people she no longer got along with, but to go to the extreme like that was beyond weird for her. "I'm gonna go see dad before I head out. I still have plenty of things to do at my new place. Thanks Ryder."

"I know growing up I was like the all time worst big brother for you. But now through this messed up way, we have a chance to start over. I really do appreciate that. You can always come to me about things no matter what. I'll always do what I can. Even if you do have to twist my arm."

"That means a lot. All I ever wanted was to have my brother there to protect me." She gave him a hug and headed off for the 20 minute drive to the center her father currently took residency at. "Hi, I'm here to see Jason Valetta."

"Hello, dear. Who are you to the patient?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"His daughter Taylah."

"Oh ok, sign in," the lady said pushing the clipboard to her. "Do you know what room he is in?"

"Yes, thank you," Taylah replied scribbling down her name. She walked off to the left walking down the hallway. She had to make a few turns down other hallways before coming to room 164. She gently knocked opening the door. "Dad?" Taylah asked stepping into the room.

"Taylah, that you? Ryder never mentioned you coming to visit."

"He didn't know I was coming. I needed to talk to him about something," Taylah explained sitting on the chair by the bed. "How you feeling?"

"I'm alright. You?" He asked turning off the TV. He struggled slightly to sit up further in his bed. But he had managed.

"Things are complicated." She really didn't know how to sum everything up. Even after they had reconciled their father/daughter relationship, she wasn't very close to him. She kept him at arms length. She didn't want to get close to him only for him to hurt her again.

"The best thing you can do is uncomplicate them." That sounded easy on paper. But to actually go through with it, that was a lot harder. She supposed she could start with Jon. She already needs to explain who Ryder is. And that was going to take some time to clear up. As far as Jon is concerned she still doesn't get along with her dad or her brother. "This is about a guy, isn't it?"

"How do you know?" She asked a tad confused.

"You're like your mother, more than you'll ever know. I never regretted you being born, it was hard on me and I should have never casted you aside the way I did. It was very wrong of me. You are my daughter and I do love you," he told her very sincerely.

"I know, it was hard on you and you raised me the best you could until I turned 14, that's when it went down hill. Things had never been easy with Ryder. Slowly, I'm moving past all of it."

"I'm sorry for that," her dad responded reaching for her hand. Taylah held his hand in hers. She really had missed her father over the years. "Is this guy, your boyfriend?" Her father asked.

"No, I'm not sure what we are. We're barely friends. He's been there when I needed someone. I've spilled everything about my past to him and he still hasn't ran off."

"Sounds like a keeper to me. He know about the depression? The cutting?" Her father asked bringing up something Taylah herself forgot about.

"Ok, so maybe he doesn't know every little detail," she stated rolling her eyes. He didn't need to know every little tiny detail about her.

"You like him don't you?" It amazed her how well her father really knew her, after so many years of him not wanting anything to do with her.

"He's amazing, I just," she sighed shaking her head. "I don't know where he stands."

"Talk to him sweetie."

"I will, I hate to do this, but I do need to go."

"It's alright, Taylah. Don't stay gone so long this time around."

"I wont," she replied hugging her father. She walked to the door turning to look at her father. She really didn't have any reason to fly off at the moment. Unpacking a few boxes could wait a little longer. "Actually, I heard they make a killer meatloaf around here," Taylah said taking up the chair she had just vacated. She shared a smile with her father and they settled in to watch some TV and talk a little more.


	7. Chapter 7

Taylah had enjoyed her time off spending it with her dad. She had never thought she would be able to spend a whole day with him ever again. Her drug problem had really been a blessing in disguise. She would have never willingly reached out to her brother or her father after what they had done to her. She had resented them for what they had done to her. But with the help she needed she was able to over come everything and have a healthy relationship with her family.

She walked into the hotel lobby to check in playing with her hair. After leaving Texas and spending a few days in Vegas, she had decided it was time for a change. Now she had blonde hair with a purple undertone and light green highlights. She looked completely different at first glance. And she loved her hair.

"Seriously guys, have either one of you heard from her? After the weird phone call days ago, I haven't heard from her. She wont pick up, wont text back and she wont call me back." Taylah closed her eyes as she waited. She really hadn't thought Jon would freak out that much. It completely slipped her mind. She meant to get back to him. As the days past she figured it would be easier to confront him in person. It really wasn't looking like it would be easier.

"Sorry, man," Colby replied.

"I don't have her number, can't help ya," Joe informed him.

"It's alright, she needs to be here for Raw tonight, I'll talk to her then, if nothing happened to her." She was starting to feel like crap. She went to pull her phone from her pocket only to realize it sat on the nightstand in her room on the charger. She cussed to herself not wanting to give herself away. She couldn't face Jon right now.

"Sorry about that Miss Valetta, mix up on our part. You're in room 486 on the 4th floor. Sign here please." Taylah smiled at the lady behind the desk she quickly scribbled her name on the paper. She took the key cards and went to walk off. She had only made it to the elevator where Jon had joined her.

"Love the change in hair, why the hell didn't you ever call me back? I've been worried. You don't wanna know half the shit that has been going through my head. Now let's hear the shit load of excuses you have for me." Taylah sighed running a hand through her hair. How she wished she could be invisible right now.

"I don't have any excuses, Jon. I really don't. I need to explain things to you. I was in Texas visiting my family." She cringed knowing that Jon was going to explode at that. In a way he did have a right too, but in another way he really didn't. She hadn't shared that part of her life with him yet. It was coming, at least that's what she told herself.

"You mean the father that hates your guts and the brother that was nothing to you?" Jon growled in her ear. Taylah sighed stepping off the elevator. Jon followed Taylah to her room. There was no way she was going to have this yelling match or whatever it is in public. "I really can't wait to hear this," Jon hissed sitting on the bed.

"Everything I told you was true. While I was in rehab, it was suggested by my consular that I work on getting my family back. I didn't have a choice. My dad, my brother and myself had counseling sessions together. We worked things out. Ryder helps me when I need it. I needed some answers and he got them for me. No one is after me, I don't think," she explained sitting by him. "My Dad has liver cancer, he is literally on his death-bed. I really loved spending the day with him." Thinking about the day still brought a smile to her face. Jon couldn't resist but to soften up seeing the smile.

"I'm happy for you, I am but I was worried sick about you? Was it really that hard to remember to call?" Jon asked in a softer tone looking down.

"After I got back to Vegas, I got busy unpacking my things, nothing on the outside world existed. I honestly forgot my phone at home. Check if you want," she urged him. He shook his head letting her know it was alright. "Worried or jealous?" She asked with a smug smile.

"Busy or not, you could've remember to send a simple text saying you're ok, or here's a thought, you could've picked up when I called you!" Jon shouted getting to his feet. "I need to go check in." Taylah held her comments back. There was a reason he was avoiding that question and she was positive on the why part.

A couple hours later she arrived at the arena, she dropped her bags off in the still empty divas locker room and made her way to find Stephanie and Hunter for her meeting.

"Taylah? What did you do to your hair?" Steph asked the second she laid on eyes on her.

"I needed a change, my hair was the best way to do that. I wont change it back either, I love my hair like this."

"It's alright, it's different that's for sure. It's fine, really," Hunter assured her.

"We have a divas battle royal coming up for Wrestlemania, unfortunately you wont be participating in it," Stephanie told her. That sucked to hear. But she knew how it went, she had to work her way back to the top and she was fine with that, that's what she wanted to do. She didn't want to be handed a title match. "It wont be until after Extreme Rules, we'll see you in the ring to wrestle. Now tonight you have another segment with the Shield."

"Alright, anything else?" Taylah asked getting up from her chair.

"That's everything," Hunter confirmed. They said their byes and Taylah walked out. She went straight to the locker room and started to get ready in her black and white off the shoulder dress, black peep-toed heels. Her hair and make-up were good and she was set for her segment. She took a bottle of juice and headed off to the dark hallway she needed to be at. The guys were already there waiting on her.

Joe and Colby were leaning on opposite walls clearly annoyed. Jon was pacing back and forth. Every so often he went to say something but he would stop, shake his head some and go back to pacing.

"Nice of ya to show up, doll," Jon smirked.

"Normally when you call people to meet you at a certain time, you show up. Not be late," Colby retorted annoyed.

"What is it you want?" Joe demanded.

"You guys were right about them. But I'll be damned if I'm shoved aside because I haven't been around. I'll make them talk," she snarled out. She went to leave but Jon caught her arm.

"We helped you see the truth, now you will help us out. Stephanie needs to be taken care of," Jon hissed into her ear as the screen went black.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not doing that!" Taylah shouted pacing in a hallway. "I thought about it all week-long. I ain't doing that! She's my damn boss!" It had been a week since the Shield wanted her to take out Stephanie

"You don't have a choice in this doll face. We didn't have to help you, but we did," Jon retorted with a quick remark.

"I didn't ask for that help either," she answered shaking her head, needing to find a way out of this and quick.

"No, but you took it, now you owe us," Seth stated stepping forward.

"I didn't get that damn memo, Rollins. I owe you three shit," Taylah spit out moving to walk off.

"It ain't that easy," Jon retorted with an evil smirk pulling her back flush against the cool concrete wall. "This right here, is your memo."

"What if I don't do it?" She growled out struggling to get free of the hold Jon had on her.

"You don't wanna know the things I happen to know about you," Jon smirked backing up. "I'm not afraid to share my findings doll face." Jon walked off with a smirking Colby leaving a freaked out Taylah in their wake.

"Believe that!" Joe smirked walking off. Taylah took off in the opposite direction in quite a hurry.

"Hey, so some of us are going out, you wanna join us?" Taylah shook her head at the blonde diva that stood before her. Going out to watch her friends and colleagues get drunk wasn't exactly her choice in the fun department.

"I've got other plans. Maybe another time," she responded going to walk off.

"What's with you?" Taylah stopped to look behind her at the older diva.

"What do you mean?" Taylah asked confusion wrote on her face.

"Before your injury, you hung out with all the divas. We'd have a blast. You were pretty much the life of the party, even if you didn't drink. What's changed?"

"A lot has changed, I went through something and I really don't want to share it with anyone that I already haven't. Before I felt I needed people around to be happy. At some point, during my injury I realized, I don't need people to make me happy. I'm fine being a loner, I'm fine not being what everyone else thinks I need to be. I have a new outlook on life and I'm taking it," Taylah explained walking off. She didn't want to hear a response. She wasn't going to reveal more than what she had.

"Just the diva I was looking for," Taylah stopped standing next to Renée Young.

"What can I do for you?" She was trying to stay upbeat, but it was going to be hard knowing the questions that were sure to come her way.

"The Shield want you to take out Stephanie, we all saw you have no desire to do that. Do you know what Dean Ambrose has on you?" Taylah let a chuckle ring out of her throat.

"Here I thought you were going to ask if I had joined the Shield in their almighty quest for justice," Taylah remarked. Renée went to speak but Taylah grabbed the mic. "I took their advise into consideration. They don't need me after this. I sure in the hell don't need them to get back to the top."

"Aren't you afraid they'll get in your way?" Taylah kept herself from bursting out in laughter.

"No, I can handle them."

"Even though Ambrose has this big secret on you? Which brings me back to my question. Do you know what Dean Ambrose has on you?" She looked down the hall ready to make her escape, she cleared her throat. Running away did her no good.

"I know exactly what he has on me. In fact I know everything he has on me, I can't let that escape. So it seems, I'm not stuck on what needs to be done. I can't let the info get out. Which means, well you know what that means." It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"We all know what that means. Are you certain, he has anything on you? He could only be saying he does." Taylah rolled her eyes.

"I've thought about that too. I thought about this from every angle. I need to be careful here, don't I? I can't be stepping on any cracks. Life is full of risks, which one do I take?" Taylah asked with a smirk. "The answer to that question shall be answered shortly for the world," Taylah responded walking off. She grabbed a some grapes and an ice-cold bottle of water, finding a table in catering to herself to sit at where she could watch the people who came through.

"Fancy seeing you here?" Taylah rolled her eyes a smile coming out to play.

"Why, if it isn't the big bad viper," she smirked watching him sit. They had been on better terms before. After she left with her injury she had cut most everyone out of her life. It was after all better that way for her.

"It's been a while, don't ya think?"

"Been busy," she replied popping a grape in her mouth.

"How are things?" She tilted her head to the side.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked not wanting to play mind games.

"With being back," he clarified with a chuckle.

"Not as good as I had hoped it would be. I thought by this point I would have been out there in front of the crowds. Though in a way I'm relived to have a few more days to train."

"You're still worried aren't you?"

"Like you wouldn't know," she replied finding solidarity in chewing on her lip. "I need to go do something, I'll see ya around." She got up taking her water with her. She was quick to find the man she was looking for. "You mad at me?" She asked sneaking up him. In the last week she had seen very little of him.

"What the fuck, Taylah? Weren't you ever told not to give people heart attacks?" He grumbled.

"Nope, can't say I was ever told not to do that one. Plenty of things but never that one." She moved closer to him, licking her lips. Her hands rested on his biceps. "Come to my room tonight and I'll tell you what I wanna fuck," she giggled seeing his eyes grow. "Only after you tell me if you're mad at me or not." She spun on her heel walking off not giving him a chance to reply. She got her stuff together and headed out.

Back at her hotel room she had a shower. She slipped a pair of white lace boy shorts and a white tank top on. She pulled her wet hair up into a pony just as a knock sounded at her door. She bit her lip looking through the peep-hole seeing Jon standing on the other side in shorts and tee. She pulled the door open stepping aside to let him in.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" She smirked shutting the door.

"How can I when you wear that?" Jon asked his eyes raking over her body.

"I can always take it off," she went to pull her top off. She giggled hearing him groan. "But," she started to stay letting the hem of her top go. "You need to tell me if you're mad at me?"

"I was mad most the week at you. It would have been useful information to know that you were rebuilding your relationship with your dad and brother. But, I got to thinking and it wasn't my business to know. You didn't have to tell me anything you already had. So the only reason I had to be mad at you, was the whole you never got back to me," he explained running a hand through his hair.

"And I am sorry for that. I had meant to get back to you the whole time but I kept getting busy and it would slip my mind. It's been over a week now. Can't we forget it happened and move on?"

"Move on how, Taylah?" Jon asked sitting on the bed.

"The best way we know how," she replied moving to sit on his lap. She pressed her lips against his in a hungry kiss. Nothing else needed to be said as clothes were shed and the sheets got tangled around them.


	9. Chapter 9

Wrestlemania had come and gone. She had watched from one of the luxury boxes. She had enjoyed the Brian/Hunter match. Even though The Shields match against Kane and the New age outlaws was shorter than she had expected. She loved the match. She was on the edge of her seat watching the three of them. She always loved watching the Battle Royals and the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal was no different. Kofi always amazed her with finding ways to keep his feet from touching the floor. She was excited that Cesaro had won taking out Big Show. The first she had seen of Bray Wyatt was on TV and he freaked her out. She had always been a fan of Cena and that wouldn't change now. Though she hoped deep down that they would let him turn. Seeing the end to the Undertaker vs Brock match she was shocked beyond words witnessing the streak end. She had never expected something so big happening like that. When the divas filled the ring her heart sank that she wasn't out there in the ring going for the gold. She still had yet to be in the ring. She hadn't even been used in segments since the Raw she was given her ultimatum weeks ago. She sighed watching AJ retain her title. She tried to get back into the mood watching the triple threat match. She watched the match unfold, it was good but the fact she wasn't out there weighed on her. Maybe she would be happier doing something else. She had always wanted to help train the younger talent. But that meant she would be moving back to Florida. Watching Brian celebrate in the ring on becoming the new WWE Heavyweight Champion, one thought crossed her mind. She needed to stick it out and see what was to happen.

"Is that what you what you truly want?" Stephanie asked. She had another two weeks getting the same answer. This time around she wouldn't even be needed for Extreme Rules.

"It is. I thought coming back here and picking up where I left off at was the best thing for me. I was wrong. I've enjoyed my time here, but at this point I think it's best if I do other things," Taylah explained.

"We need someone at the performance center to help train the girls along with Sara. We're having a hard time finding the perfect fit. It's yours for the taking until we can figure something out," Hunter stated.

"I would love that, I really would. I'll get everything in order to move to Orlando from the road."

"Next week, will be the last one we'll need you for. It gives us time to wrap everything up," Vince informed her.

"Thanks for everything," Taylah responded getting up. She pulled the door open to reveal the shield on the other side. "What do the hounds of justice want?" She asked trying to pass by them.

"It's been a few weeks Taylah, are you going to help us or not?" Jon asked blocking her way. "He glanced behind her. "Haven't done it yet, I see."

"When the time is right, you'll have your answer," she retorted with no emotion. "Now excuse me." She pushed past them gaining confused looks from the three men. She headed to catering but nothing had looked appealing to her. She sighed going to find a dark quiet spot till she was needed again.

"What's with you?" Jon asked sitting next to her on the floor.

"It's nothing," she replied closing her eyes, her head resting on the cool wall behind her. "It's complicated," she sighed.

"Tell me and together we can make it simple."

"You." Was all she gave him for an explanation. She pushed herself off the floor.

"What does that mean?" Jon asked joining her.

"Figure it out," she called walking off.

"Taylah, you've been gone for weeks now. What happened to you?" She looked at Tom thinking her answer over.

"Sometimes you need that quiet place where you can think about things. Search your soul for the right thing to do. It took sometime to figure it out, ya know?" She questioned.

"Have you figured it out?" Tom asked.

"It took plenty of time, but I have figured it out. Next week the whole world will know what it is I plan on doing," she responded walking off. She went to get her things together to head out when she was stopped.

"You get in trouble? I saw you come from Vince's office." Taylah shook her head.

"Not that I know of. Just going over a few things for next week. I personally needed to talk to Vince, Stephanie and Hunter about a few things." There was only one person she wanted to tell about her being done and he wasn't allowed in the divas locker room.

"It's gotta be serious, then."

"It was serious, you'll find out next week like everyone else. It's not that I can't share what's to happen. I just don't feel comfortable enough in sharing the news. As it was my request, I feel everyone of you can respect that." They nodded letting her go. She let a faint smile cross her lips seeing Jon leaning against her rental. "A handsome man waiting at my car. Should I run? You're not going to kidnap me, are you?"

"Why would I kidnap you for?" Jon asked being dead serious. She scoffed tossing her belongs into the backseat. "We all know you would willingly come with me." She rolled her eyes as a smirk grew across his lips.

"That may be the case normally, but now you have to come with me."

"Should I be worried?" Jon asked cautiously getting into the car.

"Haha, you crack me up," Taylah replied in a dry manner.

"You feeling alright? You seemed off earlier tonight. Are you going to explain to me how I make things complicated?" Jon asked earning himself a sigh. "If things are that horrible between us, I can leave you alone altogether."

"It's not that, Jon," She chewed on her lip keeping her focus on the road. "Can we just talk about this at the hotel?"

"I do wanna live, so yea. Anything important happen in your meeting today?"

"Very important, actually. I'll explain it to you at the hotel."

"Can we talk about anything?"

"Anything but my personal life."

"So nothing," Jon joked. Taking one look at her, he realized it was best to leave her in her drive couldn't end fast enough.

"Ok spill, Taylah. What has you so down?" Jon asked the second the hotel room door shut behind them.

"First, next week is my last week. I'm moving back to Florida to help train the younger talent at the performance center for a while. I'm not really sure about after that."

"That's reasonable. You've told me how being back and being in the ring has been hard on you."

"It's not just that. They keep running me around. Telling me something different every time. They say they have something for me but they never do. I need to do what's best for me."

"I get that," he told her sitting on the bed by her, taking her hand in his. "What's the other thing? The one that has to do with me?"

"I told you when this started that I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, that I didn't want one. But I hate this thing we got going on," she explained looking down. Her nerves were eating away at her. She couldn't look at him.

"So, what? I'm you're problem?" He asked his anger rising through his body. She held onto his arm.

"No," she told him shaking her head. "I want more. I can't just sleep with you and go on and pretend my feelings mean shit to me, when they do. It kills me to walk away. It hurts even more watching you leave."

"We talked about this, Taylah. No feelings were going to be involved."

"Jon, I can't help it. I tried but at some damn point the feelings snuck right on in there and they wont leave. Do you think I want these feelings for someone who can never feel the same way I do?" She yelled jumping up from the bed.

"Then I guess we're done, here," Jon said standing from the bed.

"I guess so." Taylah nodded watching him walk to the door, her whole world came crashing down around her.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since she had seen or even talked to Jon. She had cut herself off from the outside world. Her phone remained off. She searched Orlando for an apartment. She had looked at a few places before she had found the one she liked. Part of her was fed up with looking so she settled on a one bedroom apartment. The sooner she could find her place in Orlando the sooner she could go back to Vegas and sulk in the dark of her place.

She walked into the divas locker room Monday afternoon. She kept the sleeves of her top over her arms at all times. She had even added a black hoodie to help keep her arms covered. She headed to the office she needed to be at. She looked around the office that had looked as if had been ram sacked. They got into place. To start filming.

With the door closed Taylah threw an end table against the wall. She turned her attention to Stephanie. She walked over crouching down to the lifeless form of Stephanie. A smirk spread out across Taylah's face. She wiped some blood from her nose. With a laugh she stood and walked out bumping into Hunter. They shared a look and Hunter rushed into the office.

"What the hell happened to you?" Colby asked as the three men approached her in a random dark hall.

"Your stupid dirty business," She hissed putting her hand to her nose.

"You did it?" Jon asked surprised.

"Yeah, I did and now I'm done with you, all of you!" She shouted walking past them. She didn't make it far before she found a crate to sit on.

"Think we can talk?" Taylah's head snapped up at the male voice.

"Talk? You want to talk now?" She hissed. "I laid my heart out to you and all you did was walk all over it before shattering it to fucking bits. You had time to talk last week," her voice was on the brink of breaking. She wouldn't break in front of him. Not again. It had clearly been a mistake to ever tell him in the first place. She jumped off the crate trying to go around him. Soon enough she found herself powerless against the wall.

"Yes, I wanna talk now," Jon seethed. He removed a hand that was pinning her against the wall raking it through his hair. "Damn it, Taylah!"

"Who the hell said I want to listen?" She asked shoving his lone hand off of her.

"Typical, Taylah move!" Jon shouted backing away. "You dump all your stupid problems on the rest of us but you can't learn how to fucking listen to anyone. You would rather assume shit, then know the facts," Jon hissed storming off. All she wanted to do was vanish into thin air. That was impossible on a few different levels.

"Just the diva I was looking for!" Taylah looked up to Hunter her eyes growing 20 sizes seeing how pissed off he was. "Firing you for what you did to my wife, that's way to fricking easy. Instead you will find yourself out in that ring ready to face the diva's I send down there. You deserve the same treatment you gave my wife." She started to freak out. That wasn't the plan, not even close to what she had been told. She found her confidence growing back slowly.

"Bring it!" Taylah growled walking off in the direction of the diva's locker room. If they wanted to change things up on her she would prove to them why that was the wrong move. She knew better than to leave her gear behind. She dug through her bag looking at the gear she had before her injury. Black booty shorts paired with a sparking neon green top. She sighed digging through her bag. She was completely relieved to see that she had an old light blue long sleeve shirt sitting in her bag. She quickly headed out to find some scissors.

20 minutes later she stood in front of a mirror. She had her black bootie shorts on, she had the long-sleeved shirt on. It was cut under her bust line. Purple ribbon was laced up both sleeves, a green ribbon was laced in the front showing off parts of her green sparkle top. Knee pads were in place, her black boots were laced up and she was ready to face the wrath of Hunter.

She walked down to the ring as Demons by Imagine Dragons blasted around the arena. Instead of her peppy normal self, she took cautious paranoid steps always looking behind her.

"Who do you think Triple H is going to send out here to lay waste to the lovely Taylie?" Michael Cole asked.

"No matter the diva, they best watch their back. Look at what Taylie had done to Stephanie earlier tonight. She'll be able to hold her own. We can't count her out," Jerry replied.

"I disagree Jerry. This is going to be a battle for Taylie. She should give up before the match starts," JBL said putting his thoughts out there.

"I'm with Jerry on this one. Given her past she has always been able to out shine the rest," Michael said as Brad Maddox walked out.

"As per orders of Triple H, this will be a 4 on 1 handicap match," Brad announced as Layla, Alicia, Rosa and Tamina came out. Taylah sighed leaning against the ropes watching her opponents come to the ring with smirks on their faces.

Before the ref signaled for the bell the four of them attacked her. She had no fighting chance no matter how many times she tried to get away from them. The ref had restored order coming to ask if Taylah could still compete. With the help of the ropes she stood telling the ref to ring the bell.

The second the bell rung adrenaline pumped through her body. She went on the offensive taken Alicia down with a clothesline. Taylah jumped on top of Alicia banging her head in the mat. Alicia came back taking Taylah out. Alicia pulled Taylah by her hair to the corner tagging in Layla.

Every time Taylah wanted to give up, her body kept pushing her forward. She landed a nice drop kick to Tamina laying her out. With Tamina laid out Taylah laid to rest the other three. Taylah hit a sitout powerbomb to Tamina, instead of going for the cover Taylah went up top and hit a senton bomb going for the win. All the nerves she had about going up top she pushed away and focused on the bigger picture. Being on the top turn buckle freaked her out but she couldn't let that stand in her way. She had to move past that fear. She had enjoyed being back in the ring. But it was already to late, she had already gave up the week before hand. She rolled out of the ring walking to the back. She tried so hard not to let her disappointment shine through but she had a feeling she was failing miserably at that.

"To me that didn't look like a diva that wants to leave." Taylah turned her attention to Hunter, Stephanie and Vince.

"It wasn't. Mentally I wanted to give up but my body wouldn't let me. That ring feels like home. I forgot just how much I enjoyed it. Why'd you guys do it for?" Taylah asked stepping off to the side.

"We saw this hunger in your eyes to be out there last week. We schemed this up after you had left the office last week. We had to know if you really meant what you had said. Retiring is serious, do it only if you know for sure."

"We can go both ways from here. Take this week to really think about what it is you want and next week that will be the direction we take this." Taylah nodded at Stephanie and let them go. This was going to be a hard choice to make. Was she ready to move on from this? Did she want to? She wanted this, it felt good to be out there again. Giving up was even easier. The single idea of giving up was too much for her. She had never gave up before. But was she really giving up?

She quickly took a shower and got dressed tugging the sleeves of her hoodie down over her arms. She got her things packed away and headed out. Her first stop was in catering to get a bite to eat and something to drink. She had a huge dilemma on her hands, she found that her father was good at helping her out. Maybe it was time to head back and see him again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Taylah, you're back," her father said thrown off to see his daughter back so soon. "I'm happy you are, I just wasn't expecting it, is all." She been expecting more of warm welcome. But at this point she would take it. She needed her father's advice on this. From someone she could trust and someone who wasn't involved. So she hopped on a plane and head home to check on her place and drop her luggage off. She packed a small bag and headed out to see her dad on the first flight possible.

"I know, I just need to see my dad," Taylah told him shutting the door behind her.

"That doesn't sound good. What's wrong?" Taylah moved to sit next to her dad on the bed.

"Everything," she said with a heavy sigh. "I told Jon I wanted more. He got pissed off and stormed off. He wanted to talk yesterday but we fought and I never did hear what it was he wanted to say. My career can go two different ways here. I can either go help the younger talent or I can keep clawing my way to the top. I just don't know what it is I should do," she vented feeling better about it already.

"Sweetie, I can't tell you what to do here. Follow your heart. Would you rather watch from the sideline as the people you help train made their mark? Or do you want to be the one in the ring doing everything you already have done? What do you have left to prove?"

"Nothing, I've done it all, I've been at the top. I know I can go out there and put on a 5 star match, but it's something I'm fine without doing. The thought of helping the future generation out, that's something different and something I want to do." Her father had made this whole thing easy in a matter of seconds.

"Then you have your answer, Taylah. As for Jon I can't touch that. You gotta do what makes your heart happy. He drives you crazy because you love him. What you do from here is for you to decide." Taylah sat back closing her eyes. She had never thought about why he made her crazy, he did and she had hated it. Looking at it from the prospective her father gave him was eye-opening. She was hell-bent on cutting him out of her life but now with the realization she was in love with him she couldn't give up on him.

"I can't let him go. I can't." She shook her head.

"Then go after him. You don't need to stay." She looked at her father.

"Is there a reason you are trying to kick me out?" She felt hurt even thinking that was the case.

"No," he replied shaking his head. "Stay as long as you want. But sitting here isn't going to clear up anything with Jon. You can't fix it over the phone. I don't want to see you stressed out about this." Yet again she knew he was right.

"Ok," she told him getting up. "I'll stop by when I get the chance again." They shared a hug and Taylah headed out going straight to the airport. She had fought with herself on whether or not to call Jon and tell him she was coming or show up announced. He had the weekend house shows and she knew right where he was going to be so surprising him was what she wanted to go with. She tried to remain calm when the cab she hailed from the airport got closer and closer to her destination. She handed the guy her money letting him have the few bucks extra.

"Where's Jon?" Taylah asked seeing Joe and Colby out front.

"At the bar there," Colby answered. "If you're here to do more damage, I suggest you leave."

"I'm not here to do anymore damage at least I hope not. You guys know him. I need to hear him out or something."

"He hasn't drank any of his beer, so you should be good. Don't screw it up." That was easier said then done. She gave Joe and Colby a small smile grateful they wanted to help her out. Looking both ways she quickly crossed the street walking into the dimly lit bar. She easily found Jon sitting in the back ignoring everything around him. She quickly made her way to him. Jon glared at her but made no move to leave.

"You drive me insane, Jon. You literally shattered my heart the night I told you I wanted more. You walked out, how was I supposed to react?" Jon said nothing. His glare never faulted. "I came here to find you to hear you out, to give you that chance, but I can see you don't give a shit anymore," she spat standing up. She was half way across the bar when she felt fingers encase around her upper arm. She went to pull away until she noticed it was Jon. She gave up and went with him. Once outside he dropped his hand and laced his fingers with hers. He still kept a tight hold on her. "Are you ever going to say a word?" She asked being pulled into a hotel room.

"It was wrong of me to take off the way I had, when you opened your heart. I fucked up. Expect that to happen more often than not." She furrowed her brow looking at him. "No one's perfect. No matter what they fucking say." She gave him a soft smile stepping closer to him. She rested her hands on his upper arms.

"I'm going to fuck up too, its human nature to make mistakes. It's not about the mistake or the fuck up we do, it's about how we handle everything. I'm not perfect and I don't wanna be. We all have faults and I wear mine on my wrists," she told him removing her hands to pull the sleeves of her shirt up to reveal the fresh-cut marks that were now part of her flesh.

"What the fuck?" Jon snapped shoving her wrist in her face. "I though you were done with this shit Taylah!"

"I was, until you walked out on me. I couldn't take that pain so I did the one thing that was sure to ease the pain. I take full responsibility."

"You fucking best! That ain't my doin'. You want this to work then you need to stop that shit. If you can't do it on your own, I'll fucking personally find someone to help your ass. You could've killed yourself." She couldn't help but let her lips curl up into a smile. "This shit is serious!" Jon seethed seeing the smile on her face.

"I know, Jon. I wasn't happy about that. I'm happy to hear you blow a gasket over all of it. With you doing that it shows that you really care. Like genuinely care about my well-being."

"I'm not just some ass. You've seen that I care about you before. I don't see the big deal here."

"It's always nice to hear how much someone cares about you, without really saying it." She removed her wrist from his hand and laced her fingers with his. "Does this mean there is an us? That we're doing this for real?" Jon didn't use words to answer, he opted to for the better choice here. He captured her lips with his own, backing them up to bed, where they fell with a thud in a heap.


	12. Chapter 12

She had promised Jon that she would seek help about her cutting. She personally thought it was stupid. She had talked to her therapist on the phone about it and she had suggested a Dr. Carter. She gave him a call and he wanted her to write things down when she felt like cutting. Writing things down, personal thoughts was driving her want to cut more than normal. She huffed slamming the notebook shut. She didn't have anything wrote in it. She doubted she would by the time she went back to Florida.

"What's that for?" Jon asked sitting by her on the floor in a random hallway. Taylah said nothing and pulled her sleeves up to show him. He gently ran his thumb across her wrist where a scar was already forming. "I hate that you did this. But we all have demons and we do what we think is the right thing to do even if it's completely wrong."

"It didn't feel wrong when I did it. It was like everything was good. That everything would be just fine. I felt a rush of happiness course through my veins. Nothing in that moment was wrong, I was at peace with myself. It made me happy."

"You do see it as wrong now, don't you?" Jon asked a panic to his voice.

"I knew it was wrong then, I know it's wrong now. I couldn't stop myself, honestly I didn't wanna stop myself. It took my pain away that I couldn't control, creating pain I could. I felt like I was in charge of my emotions and they weren't getting the best of me." She didn't know how else to put it for him to understand. "The drugs had gave me a way out. I felt free for the first time in years."

"I get the drug abuse, the next high is there and you need it so you can function. I just don't get the idea of how cutting a gash in your arm is a fun thing to do. I don't need to understand it to support you."

"Your support means the world to me." She kissed his cheek. "If you have a day to spare this week, I want you to meet my father and my brother, pay his wife no attention. She's kind of a bitch." She really didn't wanna explain things to him now when she didn't have the time to do so. Plus this wasn't the place for that.

"Yea sure I'll see what I can move around." She smiled getting to her feet. It made her happy to know that Jon was trying. That he was doing this for her.

"Work waits for no one." Jon shook his head and walked a ways with her.

"You took out Stephanie last week. Triple H tried to take you out last week but you powered through the attack and won your match. What do you think they have planned for you tonight?" Renee asked walking up to her.

"I don't care what he has planned for me. He can send every single diva in that locker room after me, I say bring it. I'm not going to back down to him or anyone for that matter," Taylah growled. "Send the army, if he wants. He can do as he please 'cause he's the COO of this company. Bullshit if you ask me. He's out there playing favorites, a bunch of crock if you ask me." She swiped the mic from Renee and looked at the camera. "I'm not hiding from you Hunter. I'm not afraid of you." She politely gave the mic back to Renee and walked off.

"I know I haven't been the best person to be around and that I've kinda burned a few friendships around here. I'm sorry about that. Things are different since I came back. It's just I prefer it that way. A lot of shit has happened in my time away. I can't take it back, mostly I don't want to," Taylah explained seeing that most the divas were in the locker room.

"We all know shit happens. You could've told us this from the beginning and we would've understood. But instead you blew us off and ignored us. For what?" Nattie asked.

"My demons," she sighed. "Some things need to stay private like what I'm going through. I've had trouble with my injury and really coming full circle with it. I've done drugs and other things I'm not proud of but it gave me my family back. It was easier to cope alone then always being pestered by it."

"We didn't know it was anything like that."

"I know 'cause I wanted it that way. I only wanted a few people to know. I'm sorry and I hope that one day, it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow but one day, y'all will forgive me for treating you guys like scum or even worse."

"We can do that." Taylah smiled and walked out running straight into Brad Maddox.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Taylah smirked.

"You're wanted in Triple H's office. But you knew that huh?"

"Yea I did. Don't you miss being out there and wrestling?" I asked as we walked down the halls that would take us to Hunter's office.

"There's days I wish I was wrestling on Raw, Smackdown, Main Event or even Superstars but I do get to wrestle every now and again at house shows, so it's not that bad. You?"

"Sometimes," I shrugged. "I've recently learned that I may love being in that ring but I'm getting old and there is a lot of younger talent that deserve to have their dreams come true. It's just time ya know?" I asked stopping in front of the office I needed.

"In a way, I get it. Good luck with everything."

"You too," I replied walking through the open door to see that the office was empty. I sighed sitting on the couch. I quickly stood back up seeing Hunter walk through the door.

"I admit you defeated me last week, but this week I have the upper hand."

"The only way you have the upper hand here is if you fire me. And who says I don't have half a mind to quit?" She shot back.

"You wanna quit, there's the door," Hunter told her stepping out of the way. She never budged. "That's what I thought."

"So what is it you plan on doing?" She asked seeing Stephanie walk in.

"He's not going to do anything to you, I am," she smirked stepping closer. Steph raised her hand and slapped her across the face. Taylah held her face glaring at Steph. "You're FFFIIIRRRREEDDD!" Taylah's face fell. She pushed past Stephanie and ran out.

Walking away this time didn't hurt as much as it did the first time when she had an injury. She was doing the right thing for her. She could only do what was right for her and no one else. Now she could head home to Florida and get everything settled before getting her things in Vegas shipped back to Florida, to start on the next chapter in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

"You have no reason to be nervous. You didn't even have to dress up," Taylah mentioned seeing Jon fidgeting in the passenger seat. He wasn't all that dressed up. Blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt. Taylah had on a light red summer dress that stopped short of her knees.

"I have every right to be fucking nervous. This is your family, Taylah," Jon hissed in friendly way.

"They already think you're crazy. They do watch you on TV ya know," she joked earning a growl in protest.

"That doesn't help me Taylah, that makes me more fucking nervous," he muttered. Taylah rolled her eyes parking the car. She found it cute that Jon was freaking out about this. She would have never guessed even after everything they have been through.

"It's going to be ok," she told him. She wasn't sure if she was assuring Jon or herself. It was always a toss-up when it came to her father and her brother. Taylah took his hand into hers when they met in front of the car. Taking a deep she started to walk. She wanted to think that everything was going to go smoothly, but she knew that wouldn't be the case. Especially once they learned about his past.

"Taylah, they're out back by the pond this afternoon."

"Thanks, Caleb," she smiled leading Jon out to the pond.

"Does everyone here know you by name?" Jon asked in a whisper some jealousy seeping out after seeing the way that Caleb's eyes had raked over what was his.

"For the most part," she shrugged. "Why? You jealous?" She asked with a soft giggle.

"No!" He growled pulling her to him.

"I find it sexy," she whispered kissing him. Jon growled low in his throat feeling her teeth gently sink into his bottom lip pulling. "You can show me just how much I'm yours later," she whispered nibbling on his ear.

"You fucking better believe that I'm going to fucking show you that I own you," He growled pulling her close his hands falling to her ass. She moaned feeling the bulge in his jeans press against her.

"People are starting to stare," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let 'em stare," he replied his lips working on her neck. Giggling she pushed him away.

"Do as you please later at the hotel but right now we need to get out there," she told him taking his hand.

"Anything I want?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I promise anything you want, any way you, any where you want," she told him softly coming up to her father and brother.

"You're earlier than normal," Ryder said getting up from his spot to hug her.

"There's a first for everything," she remarked. "Ryder, this is Jon, my boyfriend." It had been the first time she had referred to him as her boyfriend and it felt weird but the happy feeling out weighed the weird. "Jon, my brother, Ryder." She let them talk going over to hug her father.

"So that's Jon, huh?" He asked. Taylah smiled sitting down keeping her eyes locked on Jon.

"Yep, that's him," she responded with a smile. Her smile only grew when he walked closer. They shared a small kiss. "Dad, this is Jon."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Jon said shaking the older man's hand.

"Please call me Jason. It's finally nice to meet the man who has been driving my daughter crazy." Taylah blushed looking down. Jon smirked putting his arm around her.

"Where's Rox at?" Taylah asked needing the blood to drain from her face.

"She couldn't make it," Ryder replied.

"Couldn't or didn't want to? I don't care either way," she responded rolling her eyes.

"Both, I guess. What happened between the two of you guys?" Ryder asked. She could see the confused look on Jon's face.

"She was my best friend growing up, we started to drink together, parties all that jazz that sparkles. One weekend after we had graduated high school we headed to a party, we got drunk and toasted. The guy she had this huge crush on made a move on me and we vanished upstairs," Taylah explained suddenly feeling nervous talking about the guys she had slept with, it wasn't just 'cause of her father or her brother but Jon as well. "She happened to walk in on us. I was so far gone from the booze, the weed and I was so close to reaching the point of no return, I didn't even give a shit she had walked in on us, I wanted more. She got pissed and stopped being my friend. She tried to use Ryder against me but at the time I wasn't getting along with him so it didn't matter," She shrugged feeling Jon's hold on her tighten.

"Dixon?" Ryder questioned. She nodded her head to confirm it was him.

"Yea, I just want to move past that part of my life. I know it's suppose to be hard 'cause Dixon and all but the drugs and everything are behind me. Seriously Dixon can go screw himself once he gets out of prison. I love my life now," she replied kissing Jon's cheek.

"Cutting is in the past too, right?" Jon asked his thumb rubbing her wrist softly.

"Yea, far in the past as it can be." She watched his thumb glide over her wrist.

"Remember when you came to me about Dixon?" Ryder asked. Taylah nodded her head confused looking up at her brother. She remembered the day and how she had upset Jon by the whole thing. "It might have been the fact I didn't know the whole damn story," he muttered shaking his head.

"Ryder, what are you getting at?" Taylah asked completely concerned now.

"The text you thought was Dixon or one of his goons, turns out to be my wife. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

"Because you didn't know," Taylah told him. "How were you to know?"

"Here I thought she wanted to be with me because she loved me, not to get back at my sister. No wonder, I couldn't find my phone one day, she had the damn thing." Taylah sighed feeling bad for him. "I need to go, Jon it was nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry, Ryder," Taylah told him. He shook his head.

"This is more my fault than yours, not your fault she couldn't take rejection," he told his sister.

"Through all this, it was good to meet you too, Ryder," Jon told him. Soon enough it was just the three of them.

"My daughter can make her own choice's in her life. We all know she has up to this point. Just keep her happy, love her and know that she's always right even when she's wrong." Taylah giggled nodding to what her father had to say.

"We're known for fighting, gotta stick to that," Jon replied with a smirk.

"Just never go to bed mad at each other. Always solve your problems before falling asleep."

"Will do, Dad. I've spent one too many nights mad at him as it is, I can't spend many more mad at him," a light blush dusted her cheeks feeling Jon's lips in her hair.

"Jason, it's time to go in and get your medicine," Jane the orderly announced walking up. Taylah hugged her father promising to come back as soon as she could. Jon shook his hand and they departed their separate ways.

"See it wasn't that bad," Taylah said climbing into the car.

"Except the part where I learned about what you did with Dixon," he grumbled.

"To be fair I was high and drunk, that night it may have been the best sex of my life but now I don't need to be drunk or high on drugs other than love to have the best sex I have ever had in my life." Hearing her say that brought a smirk to his face.

"The best, huh?" He asked smugly. She bit her lip nodding. "Are you really over this Dixon guy?"

"I have been for sometime now, he can do with his life as he pleases. He can't come near me or have any contact with me or he goes back to jail. The only guy I want is the one I'm sitting next to. You need to trust me."

"I do trust you. Your brother warned me about doing drugs and hurting you. How'd he know about my past life with drugs?" He asked pointedly looking at Taylah.

"I didn't tell him a word, he's a cop. That's why he was beating himself up so much about what Roxanne had done to him," Taylah told him pulling into a parking spot. "Like promised, you can have your way with me," she smirked getting out of the car. Jon was quick to join her. It was a race to their hotel room.

Jon shoved her down on the bed hearing the door slam shut behind him. He climbed onto the bed ripping her dress open to reveal her white lace bra and panty set. They too were soon tore away so his mouth could taste every inch of her.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later, Taylah was all settled in Orlando. She was having a fun time being a trainer and helping the younger talent out. She didn't realize that she would like it so much. She missed being in the ring performing in front of people every night, but she was ok with not being out there. She really didn't mind.

The last few weeks had been so busy with moving and starting her new job at the performance center she had no time to talk to Jon or see him. She had a few days off and she decided to fly out and surprise him. They had parted on good terms, both were happy for reasons, but they both hated that they were going separate ways.

She had got the room number from Colby, so when she arrived after the live event was over with, she could go straight to their room. All three shield members should be in their room. And she was right hearing the voice's that carried past her.

"I don't see why you guys are making me stay in for," she bite her lip to make her giggle quiet hearing Jon's voice travel through the door. "I have yet to cheat or even flirt with any girls since I've started to date Taylah. Why would I start now?" She was pleased to hear that he had been faithful. She had no doubt he wasn't being faithful though.

"Because we wanna have a good time, and all you do is check to see if Taylah has called or texted you. Brings the mood down," Joe replied. She smiled seeing Joe slip out of the door. "Have fun with that one," Joe told her in a hushed whisper.

"Oh I plan on it," she smirked making Joe chuckle.

"Not on my bed either. Colby's got the couch this time around."

"Uh good to know," she replied with a shrug.

"Who the fuck you talking to?" Jon asked pulling the door open. They had a room on the corner so Taylah hid. It wasn't time to reveal herself yet. She had checked in and got her own room. There was no way she was going to spend the night with all three members of the shield.

"Wrong number," Joe replied holding his phone up. Taylah heard Jon grumble something. She had to cover her mouth to keep her giggles from getting out.

"Don't freak out too much," Colby warned. It was a few seconds later when she was joined by both Colby and Joe. She smiled taking the key card that was being handed to her. They said nothing walking off. Taylah waited a few seconds walking to door. She quickly unlocked it and pushed the door open stepping inside.

"Who forgot what?" Jon grumbled never opening his eyes. He was laying on the bed a pillow covering his face, he had sweat pants and no shirt. She said nothing pulling her hoodie over her head to reveal the purple bra and black shorts she was wearing. She climbed onto the bed a leg on both sides of him. "What the fuck?" Jon asked sitting up with a toss of the pillow. He didn't have time to register what was happening when her tongue was already down his throat.

When things started to make sense he flipped her over settling on top of her. A hand cupped a boob covered in purple lace. His other hand traveled lower slipping under the waist band of her shorts. She moaned into the kissing pushing her body closer to his.

She laid on the bed panting to get her breathing back to normal. Jon laid off to the side kissing her bare shoulder repeatedly. She smiled capturing his lips for a soft kiss.

"Hi," she blushed looking up at him.

"Hey, yourself," he smirked pushing some hair from her face. "That was unexpected in a good way."

"I hope so," she replied looking over at the clock next to the bed. She sat up looking for her clothes.

"Leaving already?" Jon asked anger rising within him.

"Not like that," she whispered. "Joe and Colby are due back soon, and I don't wanna be naked when they walk through the door." Jon instantly relaxed getting off the bed to help look for her clothes that had been threw around the room. "Grab your things and come back to my room for an encore presentation," she winked pulling her hoodie over her head.

"How can I pass that up?" Jon smirked holding her bra and thong up. She shrugged her shoulders walking to the door, not caring that she didn't have her underwear on. Jon tossed his things into his bag along with hers and walked out the door behind Taylah. They passed Colby and Joe in the hallway and Taylah's cheeks suddenly felt like fire. She handed the key card over to a chuckling Joe. Jon wore a smug look on his face.

Jon wasted no time in stripping her clothes off the second the door was shut. She closed her eyes being pressed against the door, feeling Jon's callused hands glide over body hitting all the right spots to make her moan. She pulled on Jon's hair forcing his lips up to meet her own.

By the time morning came, she felt spent. All she wanted to do was curl up under the covers and sleep the day away. But that wasn't going to be possible feeling Jon's hand slide up her stomach. She rolled over to look at him.

"Morning," she replied softly kissing his lips.

"Morning. Get up so we can go, got a timeline to keep, ya know."

"I don't wanna," she whined. "Someone kept me up most the night," she responded snuggling into him.

"Not my fault," he smirked pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "You can sleep in the car, I'll drive." Slowly she got out of bed and made her way to have a quick shower.

"I'm ready," she yawned walking out fully dressed. She got her things together and followed Jon out of the room.

"Don't start things you can't finish," Jon smirked looking back at her. She rolled her eyes going to the counter to check out.

"I did finish it," she remarked tossing him the keys to her rental as they walked out into the sun that hung low in the sky.

When they got out on the road, she couldn't get back to sleep, she huffed turning to look at Jon. She was tired and crappy but she couldn't take it out on Jon. The last thing she wanted or needed was a fight. She only had one more night to be with him before she needed to get back to Orlando where work was waiting for her.

"I can't sleep," she pouted. Jon chuckled finding her cute.

"That's alright. We haven't had time to talk. We can't have a relationship on sex. It be ideal but there needs to be more," he winked. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I've turned you away from sex. But we do need to talk," she agreed.

"When do you have to go back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," she sighed. "I love what I do and I don't miss the hectic schedule of being on the road. Being home in my own bed every night is pure bliss. I do miss being with you," she told him honestly.

"I miss being with you too," Jon told her taking a hold of her hand.

"We need to get better at communicating. We gotta find time for each other."

"I agree, Taylah." she smiled looking out the window. "How's your brother?" Jon asked.

"Getting a divorce, he got a hold of her phone and saw what she had really been up to. He's moving to Florida. Either Tampa or Orlando. He's gonna have my dad moved too. That way we can have a real chance to bond," Taylah explained. When she was first told she was happy that she wouldn't miss out on anything not being able to show up and visit when she wanted to.

"I'm happy that you're gonna have your family close by, chance at having the family you needed growing up." That actually met a lot to her. She kissed the back of his hand. "What about the cutting?" He asked stopping at a red light. She showed him her wrists, surprised he hadn't noticed during the their time together.

"Healed the best they'll ever be. Haven't done it since that night. I have the itch to cut, but knowing how pissed you'd be at me for doing it, makes me stop. I can't lose you now that I have you."

"Good," Jon told her giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I can't even see them and I know they're there." He removed his hand from hers to let his thumb glide over her wrist.

Silence had loomed over them. Jon smiled seeing that Taylah had finally passed out from pure exhaustion. He was thrilled that she had came out and surprised him when she had the chance to do. He could only imagine how down and out she was feeling about not seeing or talking to him for the past few weeks. He knew he would have to go to her when he was given the rare day off.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you to everyone that has read this story, left a review, added it their favorites and/or followed this story. It does mean a lot to me. I hope you all like this last chapter. I could've added a few more chapters, but I like this ending. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Taylah looked around her apartment. There was something missing, she was having trouble figuring out what that was. The place had felt like home a little over a week ago when Jon had showed up for a few days. The place felt so alive while he was there but now the place felt dark and damp. The walls were white but in every corner you looked there was a colorful painting or splash of color with little knick-knacks. She sighed sitting on the couch. She couldn't figure out why it seemed less like home. Nothing had changed from the time she had moved in until now.

Sure the place hadn't been her first pick but after moving in months ago, she grew to love the place. She had an amazing view of Orlando out her windows. She found herself looking out at the lights at night. But ever since Jon had made his mark in her place, it just didn't feel the same any longer.

The phone ringing was a welcome distraction. All she had to do was find the phone that was ringing. Her cell was in her room on the charger. The house phone seemed to be lost as it wasn't on the stand charging. She could faintly hear it coming from the kitchen. How it ended up in her cupboard with her canned food was beyond her.

"Hello?" She answered afraid if she took any extra time to look at the caller ID she would miss the call altogether. The last thing she wanted to do was call them back and explain to them why it took her so long.

"She is alive," Jon joked making her chuckle. They had gotten better at the whole keeping in touch thing. For some reason they found the best time to talk was in the middle of the night anywhere between 1 and 4. She really didn't waking up at such an hour to talk to him. If she happened to miss his call she would just send him a text coming morning.

"You can be so stupid," she told him with a shake of her head walking back to the living room.

"So?" He asked making her shrug, not that he could see it. "How was work?" He asked finding it hard to walk up stairs with his luggage and juggle the phone. Why the elevator had to choose this time to be broke down pissed him off.

"Fun, no complaints from me, you?" She asked suddenly missing him. She always missed him when he wasn't around but it had been over a week since she had last saw him.

"A little banged up. Nothing I can't handle." Just the way he had said that made her cringe slightly. She hated watching him get beat up. His body did go through a lot.

"If I was there, I'd make it all better," she told him with a smile.

"I know this," he responded with a chuckle. "You see I have this problem."

"I can't help you with that problem, Jon. You'll have to take care of that on your own," she smirked leaning against the back of the couch placing her feet on the edge of the coffee table.

"You think this is about sex?" She chuckled hearing the laughter in his voice. "Not everything is always about sex, Taylah. Just open your damn door," Jon demanded finally reaching his destination.

"Why should I do that for?" She asked slowly walking closer to the door. A smile slowly coming to her lips.

"Because there's a serial killer waiting to kidnap you and torture you," she could hear the smirk in his voice. She rolled her eyes taking the final few steps to the door. She looked through the peep-hole to see him standing there. She was excited to see him, she couldn't wait to be in his arms.

"I see you were right about that serial killer. I just can't bring myself to open the door. I just don't know the kinds of things he's going to do," Taylah told him with a small giggle, she knew the things he would do to her, she was ready for some real fun. Being serious had failed.

"Open the damn door!" He growled. Taylah hung her phone up and pulled the door open. "About time!" He exclaimed walking in, his bags following suit.

"What are you doing here?" She asked launching herself into his arms, the second they were free. "Not that I mind. I love this little surprise." He kissed her nose then her forehead.

"I need a place to crash," he replied pressing his lips against hers.

"What?" She asked pulling away from the kiss. The last thing she expected was for him to use her place as a crash pad.

"I thought you wouldn't mind," he went right in to the defensive not even explaining his actions. He started to pace.

"JON!" She yelled. "I don't mind, but explain things to me," she told him stepping in his way to make him stop.

"My place was up and I decided not to sign the lease." She went to ask why put he covered her mouth with his finger. "I should have talked to you first before letting my place go, but I thought this would give us a chance to live together." Seeing the frown on her face did nothing to help him. "But I can see you have other ideas. That's alright, I'll find some other place to crash as I try to find a new place." He turned to walk out the door. Taylah ran around him stopping him from leaving. "What, now?"

"I was trying to figure out why this place didn't feel like home to me before you called. When you were here last week this place felt alive and for some reason I couldn't figure it out, but now I know why," she said reaching out for his hand. "Because you weren't here. It's sweet in its own way that you were thinking like that. It would have been nice we talk about living together, first. But it's not a horrible idea. Living together, I think, I can do that," she told him moving into his embrace.

"Is there still room for my stuff in our room or must I throw half your crap away?" He asked with a smirk.

"There's two closets in there, one is all yours," she smiled kissing him. For the first time in the last two years her life felt complete. She no longer needed the drugs to make her feel like she was alive, she had no pain, so she didn't need to cut her wrists. She was in love and her future was looking bright. Not only had she formed a bond with her father and her brother, she found the happiness she had craved in the form of Jon. They had a rocky start but she wouldn't change anything about it. Her life was pretty close to perfect. She took her last chance at life and made the most of it.


End file.
